Christian Nakahara (Chris)
Christian Sato (Chris) is the main protagonists in Kokufuku yujo life. is one of the laziest students in Dr.kiwamura highschool. having an intelligent mind. he only uses it in the most crucial moments. in first grading he apears to be in rank 26 with an average of 79.75. He is in class Guijo room 217. Apearance in season1 of the series he has a brush up hair to salute his favorite character in the popular anime hunterXhunter-Chrollo lucilfer .he always wear his regular school uniform with blue patch on the right side of his chest. He apears to be the third tallest student in his section. the most noticeable of his apearance is his eyes with his eyebrows it is even stated in the anime by some of his several classmates. He stated that he hates wearing tight clothes specially in summer.In the second season he is seen wearing lenses and his hair waving down but sometimes he brushes his hair up again. Personality He has a very laid back personality that makes him apears to be lazy as said by him that he only uses most of his potential in the most crucial of times. Sometimes having trouble on what personality should he go with. but the most well known of his personality is being a child manner. having a complex on sweet foods, always happy and most of all not having any idea how girls are obssesed with his looks. He can be considered as an helpful freind considering thats the main reason that he is always failing in class but he does not care about that .his only main purpose is to show to everyone how he's changed. Background Despite being optimistic in some way He kept a secret to himself that he will never reveal his past with anyone except Merjie, Lian, Michael john and Marc. Though,He revealed to go to the same elementary as them. Relationships Hedrix Himura They can be described as best freinds having the same resident. Though they barely see each other in their residents but can be seen to be together all the time. their only noncomparison is Chris having a better intellectual mind Because of this Himura always stays beside him during tests. Jocelyn Watanabe Their relationship can be described as "good freinds" as they always seem to get along well. Jocelyn has a little crush on Chris but her feelings developed more throughout the series. Rochelle Domingo Rochelle is always close with boys as she stated in the series but her most trusted freind is Chris always stay away from her. Chris sometimes gives advice to domingo. as he stated that he will help loose her noisy trait by hanging out with Hedrix and Him. King Oshiro Chris first met king when they are sophomores in highschool. They always seem to compete alot back then in tests,quizzes or activities. They stated that it is the battle of the minds. They always get along. Chrome Chrome is Chris' Imaginary freind he created back then when he was a kid. Chris just recently named his imaginary freind because of many years that he doesnt have a name. Chris have always treat chrome as his older brother because how Chrome saved Chris by taking over his body during fights. Chris was scared to take over his body again so he created an ability called "Deviant Chrome". He only uses this ability when his patience is running low. Abilities Artistic talent Chris's ability to draw out of his imagination is simply outstanding as stated by his classmates who was amazed. He only uses it when he's bored not to show off to others. He said that he only knows how to draw anime characters but when he demonstrated drawing a hand in episode 13 Jefferson is simply amazed. Trivia *It is stated that he has Gynophobia (meaning the abnormal fear of woman) which he has gotten back in the elementary but is slowly recovering from this illness.